News
]] :For the latest ''Star Trek news, see Portal:Main/Panels/News.'' News is the reporting of "new events," and has been informed to the public in a number of different mediums as technology progresses, such as newspapers and television programs. Early publication :For main article, see: newspaper. On the planet Earth, one of the earliest forms of getting news to the general public was newspapers. News broadcasts s test in 1952]] As soon as the television was invented, one of the first broadcast programs was the news. In 1957, news footage of several atomic weapons tests in White Sands, New Mexico was broadcast on Earth. Mestral watched the footage in the Pine Tree bar, in Carbon Creek, Pennsylvania. ( ) When Gary Seven arrived on Earth in 1968, he had the Beta 5 computer search news broadcasts to find Agent 347 and Agent 201. It soon found that they had been killed in an automobile accident, several days prior. ( ) When the was pulled back to 1996 by a temporal rift created by Captain Braxton, Ensign Kim assigned Kes and Neelix to watch the various news channels for anything that could help them, including information that might help locate Braxton. At one point, Voyager had to enter a very low orbit to transport Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay aboard. Unfortunately, the starship was caught on tape by a man with a video camera in his backyard having a barbeque, and the clip aired on the national news, which called the craft an "unidentified flying object." ( ) In 2000, Marci Collins – a reporter for 3 Action News (a local station in Portage Creek, Indiana) – interviewed Gerald Moss and Henry Janeway, during a battle over whether Janeway would sell his store in order to build the Millennium Gate by their deadline – specifically, midnight of December 31st, 2000. ( ) In 2004, a man in Detroit, Michigan named Loomis was assisting a then-unknown employer kidnap people for money (believing them to be terrorists.) He informed his employer (who was actually Damron, a Xindi-Reptilian who had traveled back in time) that, after having abducted several people, he thought he heard the mysterious disappearances mentioned on the news. ( ) In 2024, Channel 90 reported about the Bell Riots that occurred at Sanctuary District A. ( ) 892-IV]] On the planet 892-IV, in a culture that resembled a 20th century version of a Roman Empire that never fell, Empire TV televised news programs. These featured events of the day, such as barbarians and Son worshipers being arrested, as well as coverage of gladiatorial games. According to Communications Officer Uhura, these broadcasts also contained news commentary of questionable effectiveness. ( ) During the Gorkon-assassination crisis in 2293, Valeris reported to Captains Spock and Scott that Azetbur had been named Chancellor of the Klingon High Council, citing that "it was on the news." ( ) Several prominent Federation news stations sent reporters to report on the launch of the , some of which included the Federation News Network and the Federation News Service. ( ) In 2404 of an alternate timeline, a news program showed a video clip of the USS ''Voyager s flyby over the Golden Gate Bridge after returning to Earth, in honor of its ten-year anniversary. A commentator on that news program stated:'' :"These should be familiar images to everyone who remembers USS Voyager s triumphant return to Earth after twenty-three years in the Delta Quadrant. Voyager captivated the hearts and minds of the people throughout the Federation, so it seems fitting that on this, the tenth anniversary of their return, we take a moment to recall the sacrifices made by the crew." Also on that day, the same news program reported that corruption charges had been brought against the Ferengi Gaming Commission. ( ) Apocrypha In the novelization of , the news is indirectly mentioned by Captain Kirk, while talking to a Vendorian disguised as the famed but long-thought-dead philanthropist Carter Winston. As Kirk is not yet aware of the Vendorian's true identity when the reference is made, he says that, once Starfleet makes the details of Winston's rescue known, "the news people will go crazy." Kirk goes on to reckon that Winston is likely to be "faxed to death," immediately upon returning to a Federation planet. External link * Category:Culture